Airplanes
by Weaving Radiance
Summary: Hermione and Draco are outside of the Room of Requirement, and Draco wishes on an airplane for his life to change. A different take on the song. Just a random idea put to words, Please R & R anyway.


_**~~Airplanes~~  
~by Realmweaver~ **_

_Can we pretend that airplanes__  
__in the night sky__  
a__re like shooting stars__  
__I could really use a wish right now.__  
_

The night is deliciously chilly, the breezes coasting over their skin in a soothing manner. You can tell that winter was soon on its way. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sit on the balcony outside of the current form of the Room of Requirement, looking at the skies. Their feet are hanging over the edge, Hermione's kicking back and forth absent-mindedly. Both of them couldn't sleep, so they had resolved to come here. They are comforted by each other's presence and aren't really wanting anything else at the moment.

Draco looks over at Hermione. She is looking up at the sky, her head tilted back just a tad. Her skin is a creamy color, and her cheeks are dotted with freckles. But not too many, so they were annoying like the Weasleys'. She has the perfect amount of freckles. Her hair whips around in the light winds that cruise through the night, as if eager to be released from the confines of their ponytail. And her eyes… her eyes are wide pools of chocolate, swirling with wonder.

"You're staring," she says, turning to him. Draco is startled, and jumps a bit. Then he reddens. "I like when you blush," she comments. "You're not so pale."

_Well you're going to see that a lot of I keep spending time with you,_ he thinks to himself. The year had been strange so far. He had received tutoring from Hermione and they had decided to meet in the Room of Requirement. At first he was repulsed with the idea, but then he got to know her a bit. And what came after "getting to know her" came "falling hard for her". He hadn't meant to do it—he swears!—But you can't really control the ones you love, can you? His mother is proof of that. But he is pretty sure that all Hermione feels for him is some sort of… friendship.

And now, he has a duty to the Dark Lord. That just complicates things. For one, Hermione is on the "light" side. For another, he really doesn't want to be doing this thing for the Dark Lord. But he thinks there is no way out of it.

Hermione looks up again, probably searching for constellations. Draco knows a whole lot of constellations, but for now, he is content with the silence.

Something catches his attention. It looks like a star, but it's blinking, and moving way to fast to be one. _A shooting star?_ Draco thinks hopefully. He had many things to wish for that night, and a shooting star would be perfect. But it isn't a shooting star; he sees that now. Then what could it be?

"What is that?" he asks Hermione, pointing at the blinking, moving star.

She looks up and follows his finger, then smiles. "It's a muggle contraption. It's called an airplane."

_Air-plane._ Draco has heard of them, and he has seen them in pictures. But never like this. It was supposed to be like a giant metal bird, and muggles sat in it and flew to where they wanted to go. He didn't think that they would fly so late at night, nor be lit up.

"I thought it was a shooting star for a moment," he says. "I sure want it to be."

Hermione looks at him, and cocks her head. "Why?"

"So I could make wish on it, of course," Draco says with a laugh. "That's what you do to shooting stars, don't you? Wish on them?"

She nods, and sighs. "We could pretend it was a shooting star. If your wish is really special, you could pretend it's a shooting star, and maybe your wish will be so important, God will grant it anyway, even if you just wished on an airplane."

"Maybe I should," he says thoughtfully. "Alright, here I go."

He is silent, and Hermione looks at him quizzically. "Well, I'm not going to say it out loud, am I?" Draco says. She nods, and leaves him to his wishing.

He looks up at the airplane, feeling sort of foolish, and makes his wish. _I wish that I could be some other place, with Hermione, where I wouldn't have to be a Death Eater and I could just be there for her. It's sort of a selfish wish, I know, but it is the only one that would make me truly happy. _

"Did you make your wish?" Hermione whispers. Draco nods and looks up at the sky. He exhales, and hopes that just one wish on an airplane will be enough.

* * *

Okay doke, this is just a little drabble that I came up with because... because because because because because! Of all the wonderful things I does!

I had the idea, so I just scribbled it down, and look what happened! Please R & R. Lyrics (C) B.o.B. and Haley Williams. I DO NOT OWN, nor do I own Harry Potter. T_T


End file.
